


A Shitty Talk

by Gravitydefyingfan394



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24016216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravitydefyingfan394/pseuds/Gravitydefyingfan394
Summary: Eric and Shitty have a talk; one-shot that takes place after Bitty and Jack reveal their relationship to their team in year 3.
Relationships: Eric "Bitty" Bittle & Shitty Knight, Eric "Bitty" Bittle/Jack Zimmermann
Comments: 2
Kudos: 76





	A Shitty Talk

Brunch was over and they were all wandering off in their different directions. Jack, running on only a few hours of sleep and little time before he has to be back on the road again in order to make it to Providence practice in the morning followed by another game. Bitty kisses his boyfriend in view of their friends, the only people who as of right now knew the truth. Now, that their friends knew, Bitty felt like a load had been taken off of him. He felt lighter somehow. He shoos Jack upstairs so he could take a nap in his bed. That silly boy was only running on about 4 hours of sleep as he showed up at the Haus at 5 am and then had brunch. Jack was definitely not going to say no the opportunity for a nap while he could get one.

While his other half is napping upstairs, the blonde baker gets started on some muffins for him to take home with home. Muffins were easy to bake and would travel and keep well so Jack could enjoy them for a few days. He is surprised to find arms wrapped around and squeezing him from behind.

"Uh, you're supposed to be napping upstairs, young man." He said confused. The only one who ever surprised him like that was currently napping upstairs. Then he felt a familiar mustache against his forehead.

He hears Shitty speak up and say, "Thanks Bitty," while he continues snuggling into him.

"These muffins are not for you, Mr. Knight, so keep your hands off them."

"Not for the muffins, bro, after all, you know I will never turn down anything you bake. Although, I do prefer your pies and now that I don't have daily access to them anymore, I am in desperate need of some Bitty baking. I want to thank you for making my best friend so happy. Good job, Bits. I can never thank you enough.

"Is there where you give me a shovel talk?" Bitty asked smiling.

"No, That implies that I don't think either one of you can take care of yourself and needs someone to defend you. We both know that's certainly not true. Just make sure that both of you take care of each other. Communication is important and to never forget how much you love each other." Shitty told the blonde baker.

"Thanks Shitty. That was unexpected advice coming from you." Bitty said turning slightly to hug the mustachioed law student.  
"I'm an engima, brah. Now, I'm going to go nap with my best friend and soulmate. Maybe I'll get to touch that glorious Zimmerass." Bitty had to smile at that last part.

"Don't worry, I know you claimed the glorious Hockey Butt already along with the rest of him. Now is the perfect opportunity so you can't blame me. He's asleep and won't complain if I'm naked." Shitty said as he walked away laughing.

And then he just kisses Bitty on the top of his head and wanders off upstairs to go surprise said best friend. Bitty is left standing there smiling at the actions of the hockey player turned law student. He knew how much his boyfriend had missed his best friend. He figured that he would give them about 20 minutes to cuddle and nap while he finished these muffins and started on a pie for Shitty. He pulled out his already prepared pie dough from the freezer and got to work on a new recipe that he wanted to try out, cranberry apple pie. After that, he would go set a timer on his phone so his pie wouldn't burn and he himself could go cuddle with his boyfriend before he had to head back to Providence.


End file.
